User talk:Imouto-tan
Remember to Sign your comments please :P In the words of Josephyr done Gabriel456 (talk) 04:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I'll be on the Dynasty Wiki Eloahim Dynasty Wiki s Chat. It's too hostile in SPW's. :/ Derpfish (talk) 05:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Waiting for you ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) What happened?! Why am i banned?! What did i do?! Deviljinyes (talk) 04:00, December 13, 2015 (UTC)deviljinyes Hi Hiii ^ ^ Thank you Natsu ! I hope you have a great evening too, and the upcoming party proves awesome :D See you on Tuesday ;) DYBAD (talk) 21:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lol, sorry, I added you now. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 19:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC) You didn't sound rude at all, you were just reminding me. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 21:19, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Thank you Natsu :) Have a good evening at work too ! ...I suddenly find myself wondering why you even have night shifts these days, it doesn't seem much needed in this line of work ^ ^; You'll tell me next time ;) See you ! DYBAD (talk) 21:38, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey again ^ ^ Sorry, I have an appointment in about 15 mins, I'll try to be back before you go to bed but there's little chance I'll manage. Have a good night of rest, and see you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 03:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Such a pleasant surprise ^ ^ Thank you Natsu, I do believe it is time for me to bed now :P Have a great day, and see you later :) DYBAD (talk) 13:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Experiencing technical difficulties ? DYBAD (talk) 03:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello ^ ^ Have a good night of rest, and see you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 05:46, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Thank you, I hope you rested well too :) Have a good day, and see you later ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 13:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Sorry for being late, I was getting my ass kicked by a behemoth and lost track of time in my efforts to beat it ^ ^; True though, it might be best for you to get a full night of rest after such a long day, so you may be fully recharged next time. I hope things went well for you, have a good night and see you later :) DYBAD (talk) 04:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll be on soon, complications arose and I only have a few minutes right now, gotta move again very soon for the second visit. I'll message you once things have settled as we agreed ;) DYBAD (talk) 23:08, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry but I don't use the chat. if you want to talk to me just use my talk page.SageM (talk) 00:22, December 22, 2015 (UTC)SageM Just came from work, too late as I suspected ^ ^; Just do what you can, and take good care of yourself. If you remain steady and don't think too much about unnecessary things, you will get better sooner than you'd think, and from there it will become that much easier :) Relax as much as possible and make the best of this night, restoring your energy will be helpful too. Rest well, and see you later ! DYBAD (talk) 05:55, December 22, 2015 (UTC) When you get on the chat, we're gonna talk. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 07:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! I heard what happened, let talk about it next time to sooth things and rebuild on happier basis :) Have a good day nonetheless, and see you later ! DYBAD (talk) 11:05, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm on ! Got my lunch and ready when you are ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:52, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Natsu ! Do your best, and have a great day :D DYBAD (talk) 14:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC)